An imaging device can be calibrated by appropriately placing a checkerboard in front of the imaging device and moving the checkerboard following a certain rule. A technician decides a direction of moving the checkerboard according to a theory, collects a certain number of images and calculates a precision of the calibration. The calibration is completed if an error falling within a certain range.
However, the existing imaging device calibration requires a certain level of theoretical knowledge from the technician. The technician moves the checkerboard based on his/her experience and theory, and an improper movement of the checkerboard can lead to a failure in calibration or an unacceptable precision. Therefore, an ordinary user having no related experience or theory may not perform the calibration process alone, and the user may have to spend extra time and effort in learning and practicing the imaging device calibration.